Arnold's inferno
by TheIrrationalWriter
Summary: Killed in a staged car accident.. Arnold and Sid must find a way to make peace and alert the others of foul play. Sid swore he would one day repay his debt with Arnold who saved his life in the fourth grade.


He closed his eyes leaning up against the thick bark of my favorite old tree in City Park. Breathing in the last bit of his long day. He reached into his jacket pulling a pack of cigarettes from within. It was warm. He took one out from the cluster with only a few missing. He know better than smoking them. Might as well finish em' since he left us. Gunned down over that harlot that got him killed.

Arnold bit it softly between his lips, lighting it with the zippo he proudly owned. He Inhale the bitter sweet smoke. "You told me you weren't gonna leave us man." He managed a chuckle as he watched the orange glow from the other end matching the sunset before him. Ever since he died last week he found himself watching sunsets lately. He really didn't think about it much. He just wanna know why she chose him? Guess we'll never know the motive now. Considering she hung herself three days ago. Despite being on suicide watch she took her chances. Her not knowing if there really was an afterlife that is.

It wasn't a real calming feeling that didn't sooth his sanity that threatened to slip each passing day. But the memories he had chilling here or at his pad that kept him sane. Gerald, Curly, and Stinky are the only ones he titled as a brother and now that he's gone it's just an indescribable feeling in him. Knowing that a close friend you considered a brother is dead.

Gunned down execution style by the shadows that plagued the city. Left to bleed out on an empty sidewalk. He looked up at the sky for answers. No response was given. It was as if he were being punished wanting to why the past week was played out as it was. _I guess that's how life is in the game._

The sky had an orange haze just above the horizon as if it had been set aflame. The haze was so crisp and clear, so full of life even though fire itself brought death and destruction. The sun was hanging low and weak yet it was so strong. Reminding him of a quote of Sun Tzu, "appear weak when you are strong and appear strong when you are weak."

The branches seemed as if it were waving a short-term goodbye though it was partially cloaked by clouds. Splashing out its warm haze of colors of light pink and orange. He closed his eyes once more wanting to know the reason why God chosen him that night to return.

Just wanting to know why he chose to take him and not the wicked who do as they please. He wasn't a thug, or someone capable of doing such harm he was jus- just himself. He never really wronged anybody nor steered one onto a dark path. He was just himself, and in an instance he was gone. _But why? Why him and I?_ By the time he opened his eyes the sun was gone.

Leaving behind a sea of darkness, with lonely clouds strewn across the sky. With stars speckled and dashed bit by bit. Being thrown around from the heavens above. As a child would do at a wedding ceremony, dropping rose petals ever so carefully onto the floor. He flicked away of what was left of his cigarette and brushed his nose as it got noticeably colder. Whispering. "Farewell."

Arnold leaned off the tree knowing he had to leave. He walked down from the grassy fields of the once dull and dreadful park that once inhabited these lands.

He ducked underneath the thick pine tree branches and brush heading toward the sidewalk; where Sid stood by looking up at the sky. He was underneath a street light near his ride. A cool breeze passed as he walked on, feeling a human like touch on his shoulder. he turned slightly to his right only to see nothing. But a branch moving freely as the wind moved it. Waving a goodbye at him. "We live in a messed up world." He whispered as he neared the car.

He took a deep breathe before he got into the car and speeding away. Looking out the window as the trees and buildings whizzed by. "We're suppose to met Gladhand downtown." Arnold said, shifting his gaze at the mirror. Thinking about her.

She always told him to stop daydreaming just the sound of her words echo within. "You ready man?" Sid had asked as he looked in the rearview mirror. Silently mourning a brother. Ignoring his question he sat there silently watching the people blur by. He nodded against the window, in the silent night. "Sid we're being hunted down." Arnold informed flatly. "San Lorenzo didn't pan out as we hoped."

Hearing tires screeching like a wild, rabid banshee. He turned to the right squinting his meadow green eyes. A pair of bright headlights were speeding toward them. Everything slowed down to blur. His jaw dropped. _No words were coming out, God I wanted to scream._

The driver tried to stop but to avail. Honking his horn profusely shouting frantically with his head stuck out of his window. "Get out of the way!" He screamed, his words became incoherent a fraction of a second later. Before there was any time to react he felt the colossal impact on my side.

Sid hit the brakes a second too late. Hearing the bones cracking he screamed in agonizing pain while the broken bones pierced his sun kissed skin. They were snow white for a second as red blood soon followed staining the pristine white. "Oh G-god! Somebody help us!" He screamed, coughing up some scarlet droplets. "I c-ca- can't feel my legs." Arnold stuttered.

He turned to look at Sid as he unbuckled himself giving an unforgiving gaze. Just the way his hazel eyes looked so sympathetic.. It was painful enough. He took off his belt from his trousers; securely wrapping it around his right leg. He shook his head in disapproval, "There's some shards of glass in both of your legs. I'm- I'm sorry man.." Arnold managed a weak nod.

"I-I don't wanna die man. Puh- p.. please tell me I'm not gonna die." Arnold said stuttering, feeling the heat leave his body. "I feel cold." He whispered in agonizing pain. The way he looked at the blonde his eyes blinked back tears. "Stay with me you hear?" He twisted his neck with all he could give. Sid looked outside as the sirens wailed, seeing the red and blue lights speeding toward them like a bullet. Feeling weak his head was throbbing. He struggled to stay awake. Such a simple task was now impossible.

Arnold's vision began to fade away. "Stay with me, you're gonna be alright okay.?" He said as candidly as ever. "I'm not gonna let you die." He managed a weak smile at his remark. I was too far gone to save. "Forgive him."

Simple breathing now became hard labored breaths. He closed my eyes as tight I possibly could, almost as if they would rip open any moment. Seeing the flashes of red and blue through my closed eyelids brought peace.

Just as he opened his eyes a dark haze began to cloud his vision. Darkness itself surrounded blinked twice seeing the dashboard drifting further and further away in this horrid sea of darkness. Feeling too numb to speak he accepted defeat. The picture of dashboard suddenly tilted at an angle. "Arnold!" He shouted. "I need some freaking help over here!"

The sounds of footsteps echoed from behind. Sid turned to look seeing the other driver near him with a pistol in hand. His face was bloodied and bruised.

He pressed the cold barrel against Sid's temple. "Where's the dossier Sid?" He asked as he ran a hand through his black hair in frustration. "On a different continent you fucking prick." Sid seethed accepting his fate. "You're gonna get tried and hung."

-.- -.-

The clashes of swords and monstrous screams, along with large wings flapping filled the air. Voices of men can be heard shouting in an ancient tongue in the distance. He choked down a sob as he wanted to scream at the touch of a cold, scaly hand covering his mouth. It dug its nails into his flesh.

Other hands began to grab each limb attached to him. It weighed him down into a thick pool of ooze having the consistency of motor oil and tar. He felt scared in this dark and infinite void. His insides froze into an icy crevice.

His eyes rendered useless. This dark and desolate place had just become a living nightmare. The smell of burning sulfur filled his nose, growing stronger each passing moment. Where no light can reach this horrid place.

The screams and clashes ceased. Hearing the swords being pulled away from lifeless bodies, returning to their metal sheaths. Their homes. He listened to them stumble and fall with a thud to complete silence.

The voices spoke to one another. In the distance he can see small flames of fire shaped like eyes. Blinking occasionally as they conversed. Crouched over a few pairs of eyes dimming away. Struggling to stay lit and awake. Their brothers in arms lying mortally wounded.

One glanced over at him, his eyes flaming blue. The being narrowed his eyes at him. A thunderous sound deafened him followed by a big flash. That of a thunder bolt.

It was like a bright light. Looking around he lied in a hospital bed, the only thing visible was another bed beside my own. Arnold lifted his head feeling pain. He tried to ignore it but pain itself demanded to be felt. His right side is caved in. His shirt and pants bloodied. He nudged around a bit, feeling trapped as he sank into the bed. Not being able to speak nor move. He muffled a sound. Hearing only a whimper of a child. His head was bloodied, it was hard and too painful to look at.

Arnold turned away, faintly seeing a form of a woman. "Arnold." She called in long, soft whispers disappearing into a moan. She looked familiar, her light brown hair slowly cascading off of her shoulders with her milky complexion. The way she walked in innocence is almost Saint like. Her robe gleamed with righteousness. It felt so warm and welcoming. It was his mother. He felt at peace knowing her spirit was here to comfort him.

Her green eyes met his, giving him a reassuring gesture. He smiled softly. She waved him in motioning him towards her. The way she moved arms as she turned ready to leave, urging him, to go with her in a hurry. Something was off!

Arnold shook his head with all of the strength he can muster in defiance. Her eyes turned into hate, lifting her hand pointing her index finger accusingly at him. She scrunched her hand with a fit of rage.

He felt his bones breaking like glass. His body had just felt the worst pain imaginable. As if life itself had just dropped a bowling ball from the sky, plummeting to earth at supersonic speeds hitting him dead on.

The walls began to melt running like a hot wax off the side of a burning candle. Burning as hot as a thousand furnaces. He sweated profusely like anyone normally would on a hot summer day. He struggled to keep his eyes open. The salty sweat burned his eyes and cuts.

With the dying heat a form began to shape itself from the molten puddles. A shape of a man standing a little over six feet holding a small rod. All white with no facial features but a nose. He quickly turned to him and the boy stealing a glance.

He watched on as his rod turned into a sword a medieval knight would have. Striking a pose ready to defend. He felt safe. The deceiver had dropped her robe, her milky skin turned as black as coal in seconds. Her eyes glowing red with resentment of life and everything human and righteous. It drew a sword out of thin air.

They side-stepped as one in a semi-circle, slowly observing each other's weaknesses. Their muscles tightened. The two lunged at each other. Their swords clashed speaking the ancient tongue he heard from before. He blocked her strikes while the metal tune rung in the air like wind chimes. He readied his compose while she swung back her sword.

The child's eyes is intense with fear. Swollen with tears ready to burst. It was pointless to reassure him if I could speak. Arnold thought dejectedly. The boy seemed sad seeing the marble like statue was fighting a losing battle. He laid there defenseless accepting his fate.

Their swords locked, he leaned forward knocking her off balance. She had lost her composure. He caught her in midair with one hand behind her back as ballroom dancer would. He plunged his sword into her abdomen. The white figure twisted it inside her inflicting more pain to the dire demon. She dropped her sword, screeching in agony. Cursing them all in her tongue.

He pulled his sword from the beast dropping her body. He stared at them with his empty face. His jaw moving speaking his native tongue. Seconds later Arnold felt a hand touch his forehead. Relieving him of pain. Arnold jolted in his spot. The sounds of his bones being crunched back in place sounded dreadful. His cuts now sealed. He turned to look at this marvelous being.

Wings as white and soft as a cloud sprung from its back. It pointed to the door in a hurry. Arnold grabbed the boy's hand. He glanced back seeing she her limp body rise again.

He yanked open the door and ran carrying the child over his shoulders. He ran through the halls hoping that thing would be held off by the other. Not knowing where they will go or what will happen next he quivered in fear. Arnold's stomach churned with nervousness and fear. That familiar feeling from before washed over him like a storm. He dreaded it.

Arnold however didn't turn back, not for a second knowing he'll regret it. Turning left he nearly slipped on the tile covered floor. He caught a glimpse from the corner of his eye. He saw a man with charred cracked skin. The imperfections from his skin glew a reddish yellow. Almost lava like. He stood in a sluggish manner. Holding back two partially rotting dogs by their collars. They looked eager to get away jerking around in his grip. Snarling louder than a rabid dog.

A hellhound? He thought. So much for mythical creatures. Their eyes emitting red and fur as black as night. Giving off a burning glow of a flame. They filled the halls of the smell of burning brimstone. They barked violently, foaming at the mouth. They were determined to slip away from its grasp. The dogs growled as maggots crawled through the soft tissue. He let out a scream. His lips were tacky as if they were melted.

He let them go. He ran down the opposite direction of the hall to the room. The two dogs made a mad dash to the duo. They sped past nurses like a bullet who were oblivious to it all. . Their ears pulled back resembling a torpedo. He rounded a corner nearly colliding with a bewildered Sid. "Run Sid!" Arnold shouted in fear.

Arnold ran to the nearest door, pulling it open. It lead to a dark and gloomy staircase. The cries of infants in the distance. Echoed in the night. The smell of mold and things burning filled the air. They quickly ran down the stairs, a door is visible at the bottom.

A reddish glow glimmered from below the door escaping from underneath. Sid hesitated opening it as the cries intensified.

Sid's confidence built up. He closed his eyes and forced it open. There they saw three beings with wings, standing beside a furnace where charred bodies of infants and amputated limbs rested. Two wore white robes bearing the newborns in their arms and in cotton slings where multiple infants were nestled.

A toddler held a hand of the armed one. The tot ran to the other two, clinging to one of their legs. Arnold let the boy as he neared the other tot. They turned their attention to the with with protection.

The armed one wore a thracian helmet, and a silver colored muscle cuirass and greaves with leather fringes. His eyes flaming red. It was armed with a spear in hand and a sword still in its metal sheath. Holding its silver colored shield with strange markings engraved in it in a defensive posture.

It pointed the spear accusingly at the two. He nudged his head to the side knowing they were being followed. He spoke a word to the others and in a flash they were gone.

The hounds crept into the furnace room. They snarled revealing their razor sharp teeth. One tensed his body ready to pounce like a cat while the other howled.

In a blink of an eye it made a mad dash avoiding the beings jabs from its spear. The hound listened to his snout snap shut and the bones cracking. It almost seemed as if the hound was smiling an evil grin. His teeth clenched into the being's flesh.

He gritted his teeth in pain. It would rather not give an ounce of satisfaction to the abomination. The being pierced the hound with his spear. It dug into its flesh and the ground. Cracking the floor with its might. Unwavering to release its jaws he reached for his sword. Only to be pinned down by the other, its claws weighed him down. The dire hellhound tried going for the throat, a guaranteed kill spot. But the dog was a second late. A fatal decision.

The being grabbed it by the throat. They watched it struggle in his grip. The flames that are the angels eyes heightened while the hounds began to burn out. Seconds later foam and thick saliva gushed from its mouth dripping onto his face. His grip strengthened while the dog whimpered in pain.

He jerked once more in an attempt to break free only to have his neck broken in two. Streams of dark scarlet almost black and thick as ink trickled down his arms.

The heavenly being pulled his sword from its home slicing the other hellhound's head off. A clean cut. Arnold thought. He pulled open its mouth throwing it into the furnace. They watched it jerk around for a moment, a second later their bodies turned into a blackish mist.

The being placed his hand on the wound. A minute must have past. He wtihdrew his hand revealing the wound was cured. He turned to Arnold laying a hand on his shoulder. Speaking in his tongue. Arnold and Sid only made out a word or two. Go. They nodded heading for the doorway. They neared their only exit preparing to leave.

Without warning Arnold was slammed to the ground by the pounce of a hound. It's claws dug deep into his pale skin. The dire hound pulled back its claws scarring his chest. Arnold shouted in pain and desperation. The only thing between him and its jaws is his left forearm.

The being slid a hidden knife from his custody, He struggled trying to get it. Arnold looked at him pleading with his eyes.

The being just looked around with his sword drawn. Anticipating something. A presence was felt. His eyes darted back to the knife glowing in all its glory. With every attempt his fingertips would miss it by thousandths of an inch. Mere inches seemed like miles now.

Arnold gave it one last go. He closed his eyes feeling around for the knife. The touch of the handle was at the end of his touch.

He dragged it back with the weapon getting a firm grip. He swung the blade into the side of its head, while the hellhound let out a deafening yelp. The hellhound collapsed instantly. Its dead weight felt like a thousand tonnes. Almost bone crushing. Sid tried nudging it off it to no avail. "It won't budge." His deep voice declared.

Laying there in complete silence he waited for it to disappear. A minute must've gone by and still nothing. Nada.. Its crushing weight had begun to take its toll. Breathing became a trial, he was the defendant and it's weight was the judge, jury and executioner.

His chest began to hurt almost as if he were asthmatic. Seconds later the being took notice, he rolled the body off to the side with his foot. He took in a breath. It was sweet and invigorating. Arnold felt so full of life. He turned slightly seeing the being nudging the lifeless corpse with his foot. It Pierced it multiple times with his sword. The blood slowly seeped out from the slits. Not even a minute has gone by and the hellhounds body began to morph into a mist.

A whisper mingled with their ears, fraying their nerves. Goose bumps covered their beings. The hairs stood at attention. They all could feel the warmth of a mouth just an inch away.

The being turned around alarmed. He swung his sword in the air into nothingness. The room was filled with a demonic laughter of a man. At that moment the fire from the furnace peaked.

The charred bodies of infants and a toddler crawled out of the fire pit. A moment later the man's laughter turned into a child's laugh. Almost demonic. The heavenly being looked on in disgust. One crawled near Sid. It gave a tug on the hem of his pants. Almost child like. Arnold shuddered feeling an inexplicable chill travel up his spine. All the while Sid gave out a blood curdling scream.

It seemed helpless and scared but at the same time they knew better. They knew it wasn't human. The souls of the children were collected. Sid kicked it away feeling no remorse.

Sid turned back seeing the scorched toddler. It studied him. It's eyes a dark yellowish color looked intrigued.

The thing tilted its head around lost in thoughts. Speaking various languages of the world in mere seconds. Like it was deciding what language he knew.. Suddenly he angled his head back smiling a devious smile. "I'm not afraid of you." Sis proclaimed frightened in a brave shout.

It giggled a high pitched laugh, almost childlike. But they knew better knowing it was a voice of a man in mere mimicry. "Do you really think I believe in your little white lie boy?" This freak being asked, "I'm not afraid of you." Sid gulped, seeing the toddler twist its head back to the two.

It giggled all the while. His hazel eyes twitched in horror and disgust. "The fear of the Lord is a gift, I fear him not you." Sid recanted.

Instantly the light bulbs in the room burst violently sparking over head. The duo flinched every time a bulb burst. The endless laughs and giggles of children deepened. A cool breeze swept by extinguishing the furnace in a second. The nauseous smell of decaying bodies flooded in.

Arnold and Sid stumbled to the ground.

They struggled to get up hoping everything today was all a dream. Clinging on to hope thinking this is all a ruse of some kind. The tug on Arnold's trousers pulled them out of it. This dream was no dream, it was reality this was actually happening.

"Leave with your friend I'll deal with this." The divine being informed, "You must hurry go now!" He shouted. His accent almost british like.

They ran out the room as fast as their legs could carry them up the stairs. Once more the halls were filled with the smell of burning brimstone.

Hellhounds! Sid mind screamed. "Don't look back!" Arnold panted. The end of the hallway was so crisp and clear. A form appeared walking calmly as ever toward the two. Undisturbed. They could recognize the appearance of a man. He seemed transparent, barely visible to the naked eye.

He chose to be seen. His form picked up the paste, along with two great dogs walking beside him. Their claws tacking against the floor with his footsteps.

Caucasian shepherds to be exact. They looked like Rhonda's before they died. Only this time donning armour like a war horse would.

"Zodiac?" Sid dog must've heard his name. His ears perked up almost in joy, followed by Aries wagging their tails in glee. They dashed past them getting the urge to look back but they denied it.

In an instance the tick tacking of the dog's claws seized while the angels footsteps continued. Growling and biting soon followed. Pairs of a few dogs ran past them. The two made a mad dash for the two double doors.

Once inside the lobby. Arnold made a path pushing people out of the way in this crowded lobby. "We made it Sid.." Arnold said panting heavily as ever. Sweat dampened his bloodied shirt.

Just listening to their snouts shut close and lock was more than a motivation for them both. For the both of them Sid stole a glance of a couple. Their faces in pure shock, wondering what in the world caused them to stumble and fall. "Sorry!" Sid shouted running for the front entrance.

Once outside of the building they looked around quickly. Seeing a familiar cadillac pulling away. Arnold already knew who it was. They made a mad dash. The feeling an icy cold sensation rush through them as they fell through.

A man dressed in black with his clerical collar reading the Holy Bible. "Father Benedict we need help." Arnold harshly whispered. He felt his neck feeling his artery jumping with blood. Anticipating the attack. In his presence they felt cold.

Hope flickered through the two. Just as Sid was to speak the dogs rammed the side of the car with such force. He flinched grabbing onto car. The force of the impact splintered the glass. Tears began to stream down their faces..

Benedict remained nestled in his seat. A hole in his forehead seeped with blood. His eyes closed shut in peace. The side of his temple had a stream of scarlet flowing down to his face and neck. The dogs began to claw the car door. Arnold and Sid cringed at the sound. They slapped their hands over their ears on impulse.

It reminded them of Ms. Novak, an elementary school teacher who would claw at the black chalk board unscathed just to get their attention. This is the first time they've heard it in many hairs on the back of my neck stood up in defiance.

The scratching and screeching sound had looked outside the shattered glass, there the bodies laid limp, lifeless as ever turning to a dark mist by the second. Arnold hesitated to look at Benedict a longtime family friend.

Silence enveloped them both. Neither of them decided to break it. "I saw you when they wheeled you in with the gurney." Listening to his words Arnold bobbed his head. "I was dead on arrival, before I 'woke up' I just heard swords clashing and monstrous screams. It was just so vivid. I guess they were trying to drag me down to hell."

"I swear to God Arnold. I thought I was still alive." Sid proclaimed with a small laugh."I was at the vending machines when it donned upon me man.." His cheeks were stained with tears. A made man working for Big Al now broken down.

They continued down Vine street. A residential main street heavy with traffic. The cars headlights weren't as blinding as before. Most of them ran red lights when given the chance. It had just began to drizzle. The wet asphalt pavement looked like someone had just spilled a pail of neon paint as a few stop lights flickered on and off.

The rain didn't bother them at all. It just made things more slippery. Arnold glanced back having the awful feeling that someone was following in the midst.

Arnold never understood why but it's like he has this sixth sense. It dated all the way back from grade school.. He always noticed some poor girl's blood curdling scream coming somewhere from the city. Arnold stole a glance. A white horse appeared from the mist, its rider held a bow. The horseman galloped toward the hospital, walking through the doors like it ceased to exist.

Shrieks and gasps filled the lobby. Arnold had stopped dead in his tracks. He felt his burning glare. Sid turned to look at him with utmost concern. "What's wrong?" He asked, his hazel eyes glistened in the moonlight. "They raided the tombs in San Lorenzo."

 **A/N: This is a prelude of what could've happened in Deception's First chapter. Just a story I had in google drive.. Forgot I had it.. NOT A REVELATIONS END OF THE WORLD FIC just something I'm experimenting with.**


End file.
